mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunny
|Spawn = Opaque blocks with at least two block space above them and the Wyvern Lair. |First appearances = See History |Drops = None |Experience = 1–3 |Sounds = Lift Land Hurt Death }}Bunnies are small passive mobs that can be tamed by the player. Spawning Natural generation Bunnies spawn on grass and Wyvern Lair grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more, with at least 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. Bunnies always spawn white in taiga, cold taiga, ice mountains or ice plains biomes. 'Appearance' Bunnies can spawn with one of 5 different skins. This will either be brown, white, gray, black, or spotted (white with black spots). Drops Bunnies drop 1 to 3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Otherwise, they drop nothing. Behavior Bunnies hop around aimlessly instead of walking like most mobs. They avoid cliffs high enough to cause damage, and usually stay out of water. Bunnies are 'shy' and will flee from the player when approached. Bunnies don't usually make sounds, but emit a loud shriek when you hit them. Taming A bunny can be tamed by simply right-clicking on one. This will result in the bunny being placed on top of your head, and the naming window to pop up. Once named, the bunny will become tamed. Bunnies can be renamed with a book, medallion or name tag. They can be healed by feeding them carrots, and can also be leashed. Riding When right-clicked on, a bunny will appear on the player's head. It will stay there until the player right-clicks on it again or until it dies. Right-clicking will stop them from riding your head (including opening doors, crafting, or anything else that requires right-clicking). With a bunny on the player's head, any mob the player is riding on (such as a horse) will receive a massive speed boost, making it almost impossible to control it. A bunny can be taken off the player's head by pressing the sneak key. Breeding Bunnies can be bred by feeding a pair of them golden carrots and putting them close together in an enclosed space. They have to be at full health for them to be able to breed. The colour of the baby bunny is always random and it is not determined by the color of the parents. Baby rabbits take 3-5 days to mature. 'Prior to v6.2.1' Bunnies could be bred by placing two tamed bunnies of any colour nearby in an open space or enclosure. They would then breed, spawning several new bunnies. As they reproduced quite rapidly, Bunny breeding programs had to be kept track of to reduce game lag or overflow. Typically, bunny litters would be around 3-12 baby bunnies. History Trivia *Bunnies are one of the few mobs in Mo' Creatures that are immune to fall damage. * It is possible for a bunny to hop into and suffocate in upside-down stair blocks. Gallery White_bunny_taiga.png|A white bunny in a taiga biome. IzALilBunny.png|A brown bunny in a house. Bunnies and babies.png|Several bunnies and babies. Bunnies.png|All of the bunny colors. Bunnies in captivity.png|Bunnies in an enclosure. BJzNG.jpg|The first image released of bunnies. Category:Mobs Category:Passive mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Breedable mobs